


一时

by MadMirror



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 酒后小故事





	一时

格尼尔感觉这次醒来比以往更加困难，脑袋很沉，眼皮也涩得睁不开。他闭着眼睛试图活动一下身体，关节甚至发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，听起来一点也不愿意动弹。几秒钟后格尼尔反应过来，他醉酒了。  
他不知道昨晚自己抱着“无论喝成什么样睡一觉就能恢复”的天真想法灌了多少，但总之，他现在基本意识到了自己的错误。强烈的阳光从窗外照进来，他略微清醒了一点，抬手揉揉眼睛试图爬起来。  
他的手臂碰到了什么东西。好像是，一个脑袋？一个其他人的脑袋？很明显不是他自己的脑袋。格尼尔惊恐地撑开眼皮，在距离他自己的脑袋十几厘米的地方，可不是有个其他人的脑袋吗？说起来刚才清醒之前一直觉得贴在身上暖乎乎的，还蹭了两下的那个东西，毫无疑问就是另一个人的身体了。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……迪哈尔特！！！”  
格尼尔吓得差点一拳砸过去，酒醒了大半。怎么回事？他飞速思考了几秒钟，他和迪哈尔特一起躺在床上，没穿衣服，这听起来好像也没有其他合理解释了。  
被近距离高分贝叫了名字的英灵懒洋洋地抬起眼皮看着他。“哟，早啊格尼尔。”  
那副无所谓的表情！格尼尔只是宿醉，可不是傻了，搞清楚当前处境后他强迫自己立刻冷静下来，并装出一副镇定自若的样子打量着鼻尖前那张著名古代英雄的脸。  
“早。睡得好吗？……”  
“英灵不需要睡觉哟。你是不是很紧张，你的身体都僵硬了。”  
“呃什么……我……不是，你你你没睡觉吗，你一直在这里，呃，躺着？”伪装失败，格尼尔开始语无伦次。  
“我半夜出去杀了两个魔物活动活动筋骨然后又回来脱光衣服躺下并钻进你胳膊里。”  
“……啥！”  
“当然没有了，小家伙！你是不是还没睡醒？”迪哈尔特暧昧地笑了笑，“你抱得这么紧……我能去哪里？”  
格尼尔这才发现不是迪哈尔特抱着他，是他抱着人家。确实，他的四肢都巴在迪哈尔特身上，两个人在被单下面肢体纠缠着，很难活动。他的脸终于红了。  
“……对，对不起。”  
格尼尔小声说。  
该怪谁呢？  
迪哈尔特昨天刚被召唤出来，当晚就被格尼尔拉着去喝酒了，马修忙得要死，艾梅达懒得管他们这些酒鬼男人，于是两个人坐在篝火边喝到半夜。只可惜格尼尔的酒量远不如他自认为的那样好，几轮过去，迪哈尔特还在豪饮，他已经只剩断片的份了。  
当迪哈尔特带着酒气的亲吻压上来，并把他推在墙上摸来摸去的时候，格尼尔想都没想过拒绝。可能是他一丝理智尚存知道在露天场合不宜进行某些过激行为，也可能是迪哈尔特根本没喝醉，总之在格尼尔的记忆中，他们好像一转眼就回了房间摔上门，又一转眼就滚上了床。  
……  
他心虚地拉开一点距离，观察了一下面前的人。迪哈尔特笑眯眯地看着他，脸上带着一种有如猫咪般愉快的慵懒，格尼尔怀疑如果自己伸手揉揉那头夸张的乱毛，他甚至会发出呼噜呼噜的声音。往下看，那赤裸的蜜色肌肤上，从脖颈到胸口都布满了令人难以直视的痕迹，昭示着昨晚情事的激烈程度。好了，他基本全想起来了，从两个人磨磨蹭蹭地从篝火边一路亲到了他的卧室，到他摔上房门把人脱光了扔上床，再到迪哈尔特躺在他身下喘息着要求他进入……他简直不敢相信那些荒唐事都是他做出来的。和几百年前的英灵上床了！而且记得历史上迪哈尔特好像还是有妻子的，格尼尔的头更痛了。  
他咽了口口水，鬼使神差地伸手去摸那些痕迹。迪哈尔特没有说话，只是把手覆盖在格尼尔的手上，睫毛垂下去遮住他的眼神。  
“那个，迪哈尔特啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说，你需不需要我对你负责什么的……”格尼尔弱弱地说，“虽然你是英灵，但，这个，毕竟不是什么正常事件吧……”  
“当然需要了。”迪哈尔特抬起眼睛，琥珀色的瞳仁像两点暗火，灼灼地盯着他。“我现在就需要你对这个负责。”  
“啊？”  
格尼尔还没反应过来，迪哈尔特已经拉着他的手伸下去，盖在自己勃起的下身，他像被烫了一样想缩回手去，却被紧紧抓着动弹不得。很好，他自己也正硬着，刚想辩解早上发生这种事没法避免，迪哈尔特的一条腿已经搭上了他的腰。  
“格尼尔……”他几乎是贴着他的唇低声说，呼吸声里带着露骨的欲望，“再来做吧。”

可能是因为昨晚已经得到了足够的开发，格尼尔没费什么力气就进去了，收获了一声满足的叹息。他把迪哈尔特面朝下压在床上，掐着他细得过分却很结实的腰肢往里撞，这个角度他可以充分欣赏到那漂亮而贪婪的身体是怎样一次次吞进他的性器，又在快感中不自觉地迎合上去的。格尼尔忍不住揉了两把那看起来弹性极佳的屁股，深色的皮肤上还有一些隐约的掐痕以及干涸的液体痕迹，十分不堪入目。  
迪哈尔特趴在枕头上咬着自己的手指，唾液从嘴角流出沾湿了枕巾。他的手不知不觉伸下去抚慰着自己拖在床上的性器，前后夹攻的快感让他叫出了声，下一秒就被按着脑袋压进了枕头里。  
“现在已经是早上了……你想被听到吗？”格尼尔的声音从上面传来。  
“哈哈哈……那又，怎么样……”他还能笑出来，语音里却带着颤抖，几乎说不出一个完整的句子。昨晚失去的体力还没完全弥补回来，他被干得两腿发抖，体内被不断顶到的软肉阵阵酸痛，甚至想直接趴下昏过去算了。  
这时格尼尔放慢动作，俯身在他耳边轻声说了什么。  
迪哈尔特根本听不清，突然放缓的力度让他难受极了，不由自主地晃动着身体往格尼尔身上蹭。“别……别停下，小家伙……快一点……”他喘息着试图扭头去看格尼尔，被抓着头发继续按在枕头上。  
“一直在说什么小家伙……你是有多老啊，迪哈尔特？”格尼尔不满地在他耳边说，一只手包住他自慰的那只手，带动着他一起套弄。  
“哈……我是几百年前的人呢。说不定，还是你的祖先……”  
“……去你的。”格尼尔脸色沉下来，直起身突然用力一顶，手上也加了把力气。突然的刺激让迪哈尔特爽得脚趾都蜷了起来，轻佻的话说到一半也变成了呻吟。身后的撞击几乎要把他的思维也都搅碎，迪哈尔特脱力地趴着，感受着高潮越来越近，直到他终于在两个人的手里射了出来，温热的液体流了满手，还溅在床单上一点。  
一时之间，迪哈尔特竟然觉得很开心。身体放松下来后，他舒适地缩在一团糟的床单上，格尼尔什么时候从他体内抽离出来又射在了他身上，他似乎都感觉不到了。

***

“……我们是不是该去练兵场了。”格尼尔盯着天花板。  
“好像是。”迪哈尔特痛苦地揉了揉自己的太阳穴，翻了个身把手臂搭在他胸口。“麻烦死了，而且我好饿……等下先去洗个澡什么的然后吃早饭吧……”  
“现在是中午了喂。”  
“那就午饭。”  
“快起来别压着我。”  
“知道了啦。”  
他们爬起来整理了一下现场，各自穿好衣服准备离开。出门的时候迪哈尔特迎着太阳惬意地伸了个懒腰，“这下糟糕了，起床这么晚，准会被蒂亚莉丝唠叨个没完。”  
“……”  
觉察到身后的沉默，他回头去看，刚转身就被走过来的格尼尔抱住了。  
格尼尔吻了他，很沉迷似的，嘴唇重重压上，舌尖却轻轻顶开双唇挤进去，温柔地纠缠。迪哈尔特一开始没有动，过了一会，他闭上眼睛，搂住了格尼尔的肩膀。  
他们静静地在门口的阳光中站着，时间好像也停止了流动。不知过了多久，格尼尔放开迪哈尔特，突然笑着捶了他一拳。  
“好了，快点走吧！”格尼尔跑出房间，他背对着迪哈尔特摆摆手，并没有停下脚步等他。迪哈尔特站在原地，望着格尼尔匆匆跑掉的背影，良久，他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，露出一个苦笑。

“过分了吧……”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自湖上神殿那关。这对拉郎一开始只是胡乱想的，本打算写二哈拔吊无情一拍两散，结果写到最后突然zqsg起来，甚至开始构思后续。我安利我自己


End file.
